The journey to the unknown
by Moon-worrier
Summary: The angels have been missing .one by one bodies turn up the only way to get to the bottom of this is with the cast of supernatural 'Sam and Dean winchester' ... of course not forgetting Castiel our no#1 angel. As times get difficult we need to reinforce ourselves with backup no other than the awesome characters from lost girl. AN EPIC MIX .


**The journey to the unknown**

**Chapter 1: It's a new me **

Oh no, we haven't lost them come on Sammy we need to get out of here, but i can control them I'm strong enough. NO! Sam listen, if you do this you will die, then I would rather die than be a coward. NOOOOOO! Sammy...

(6 months before)

Sam had just come from hell literally. It's been a hectic year. Not to mention last year 'I' was the one in hell. Time is so different down there although I was gone for technically a year, down there it was 30 years. I don't want to talk about how it was or none of that touchy feely emotional bullshit. No one knows how it feels not even Sam and I'd like to keep it that way.

Castiel came baring a new mission time to act as if everything is ok between me and Sam. Castiel seemed so worried 'angels are going missing, there bodies are turning up months later' said Castiel fearfully. What do you know so far? 'Well there are only three things which can kill an angel GOD, another angel and the...'What 'the' what? 'Garuda' hesitated Castiel, the Garuda what is that? 'They have lived for centuries they feed off angel blood that's how they gain power to appear in the human world' said Castiel. What do you mean 'human world'? 'They exist between hell and the earthly plane; they only do this if they are after something' Sam... they're after Sam 'it would explain the random appearance, the angel's started to go missing' said Castiel. Sam ran in out of breath shouting nonsense. 'being I'm chased, i mean chased I'm being... I'm being chased' said Sam, YOU BROUGHT THEM HERE! 'what do they look like' Castiel asked 'I'm not sure but I do know whatever it was, was huge and had ruby red eyes' exclaimed Sam. Castiel had a worried look on his face, what's wrong Cas 'they're coming for me dean, we need to leave' we c... Castiel transports them. an't.. 'Where are we' gasped Sam. 'Dimshire' said Cas. Where? 'Dimshire, a place where you're away from everyone including the Garuda. It can be a fresh start, a new beginning ' Castiel explained

What about Bobby, Lisa and Ben? 'Umm.. .' Castiel had been interrupted by Sam he didn't seem fine 'Sam are you ok?' said Castiel in a concerned tone. Sam started to slur his words and passed out. Sam p... Sam you can't do this to me Sam... Castiel tried to heal him but it was no use something was blocking it, Cas what's blocking your powers 'evil' whispered Cas. That son of a bitch... he's on demon blood again, Cas get me out of here NOW! 'I...' out of nowhere came three unfamiliar people, one of them interrupted Cas. 'Hello handsome, someone call 911 coz he's a smokin' said Kenzi, 'I'm Kenzi, but you can call me tonight' 'hey! Leave me the scrawny cute one, mama needs to dine fine' said Bo. 'my name is Bo and you're so..' 'uhmm...Bo' said Dyson 'excuse them I'm Dyson and that's 'MY' girlfriend' 'just because I'm dating you doesn't mean i can't do window shopping.. you're no fun' said Bo.

I'm stuck I can't move, it's like there's restraints on me, then I saw a man who looked like he experimented with gothic makeup and tight leather clothing. 'VEX! Let him go, why is it when I see a cute guy somehow it goes wrong' said Kenzi 'it's just a bit of fun' said Vex, 'LEAVE HIM NOW!' growled Dyson 'fine, fine you guys are no fun' said Vex. I gasped for air, Castiel left me with Sam that son of a bitch I hate when he does that. 'Come with us we can get you to a nice cottage for you and that guy to rest up' said Bo, that guy is my ... erm.. Brother and his name is Sam. Let's just go as I thought it might be a good idea, but going with strangers to who know where, suspicious but its the only lead we got.

As we trailed along to the cottage, me looking after Sam 'typical'. I'm still unsure about Kenzi, Bo, Dyson and vex, they're nice a bit too nice. If I play my cards right they could lead us to find how to defeat the Garuda. 'Dyson I do...n... 't ... feel so goo...'slurred Bo. 'Kenzi Kenzi! Something's going on with Bo' Dyson yelled in a concerned way, 'what's wrong big D what's up in your grill' said Kenzi. What's going on? What happened to Bo? 'I don't know one minute she was fine the next she started to slur her words and passed out' Dyson replied, that's exactly what happened to Sam, the Garuda got to him.' How do you know about the Garuda? You're only human or at least Sam use to be' said Dyson fearfully. You son of a bitch you shut your face... 'I'm a werewolf Dean I can smell these things', but it attacked Sam at the hotel, it's after angel blood and... 'But we destroyed it... but...How?! Said Dyson so puzzled. 'I know' said a voice in the distance, who said that stand back or I'll go all Bruce lee on your ass. ' Haha im guessing your Dean' said the man. Who are you? And how do you know may name you aren't a Witch are you? 'I'm...' interrupted Kenzi 'Trick, T-bag, T-dog whatcha doin' here' said Kenzi ecstatically.


End file.
